


I'm gonna need a boost ('Cause everything else is a substitute for your love)

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I REPEAT SMUT, Smut, graphic smut, idk if i mentioned this yet but SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: Morning-after smut.Standalone or could be set in the same AU as my "Home" fic.





	I'm gonna need a boost ('Cause everything else is a substitute for your love)

She wakes up, feeling the sliver of sunlight peek its way into their bedroom and warm her bare back.

Not yet ready to open her sleep-encrusted eyes, she stretched languidly calves tensing and vibrating before relaxing and entwining with the warm body next to her and tucked herself closer next to her sleeping lover.

_Safe_.

They’d been busy lately, hardly had any time to spend time with each other, but today’s Saturday and yesterday as she got home from a hard day’s work, her lover had marched towards her and pinned her against the front door, hungry lips mashing together trying to make up for all the time they had been apart and after that was a blur of harried gasps, warm skin, and screamed oaths to each other up to the heavens above.

She could still feel the wonderfully delicious aches that radiated from all the right places.

Yuuka smiled to herself, finally deciding to blink her eyes open once, twice to the sight that never fails to take her breath away. She took her time covertly studying her partner, all soft and peaceful, temporarily free from the shackles of life.

Akane was asleep, eyes rapidly moving underneath her eyelids, a sign of deep sleep. Her head was a tousled mess of soft brown locks and Yuuka blushed, an image replayed in her mind’s eye of her hands buried deep in those locks and guiding her eager mouth to where she needs it most.

Her lover’s mouth was slightly opened, as she snored softly into the pillow underneath her, a stray lock of hair had found its way near the corner of her mouth blowing softly to the rhythm of her breaths.

Once, Yuuka had teased her that she snored in her sleep to which Akane had found appalling and vehemently denied putting the blame on their cat Tom instead.

Needless to say, she found herself sleeping on the couch that night.

Chuckling softly at the memory, Yuuka reached out and tucked away the lock of hair behind her ear and rested her hand on her lover’s cheek and Akane instantaneously nuzzled closer to her warm palm, pink lips letting out a sigh of content.

The black-haired women snuggled closer and Akane instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling her closer to herself. At this close distance, Yuuka observed the beautiful face laid bare before her, something that her lover would only let a select few to see.

The almost invisible smattering of freckles running its expanse over the bridge of her nose and the few on her cheeks were seen as an imperfection to her and were always covered by her best concealers. Yuuka couldn’t understand her lover’s obsession with covering them up, they were cute and perfect in her eyes.

A perfect imperfection.

And underneath the soft bed sheets lay more, dotting on her shoulders and the small of her back like constellations across a milky white expanse. Yuuka knows her lover’s body, she knows the curves and marks, the quirks. She would spend hours mapping her way across her body, memorizing each and every minute detail with her lips, her fingers, her tongue.

So, she knows that Akane loves it when she kisses the mole on the inside of her thigh, it excites her. She knows how sensitive her ears are and with just a lick it makes her legs turn to jelly. She knows that Akane secretly loves her hands, her fingers to be precise. She likes licking every inch of her fingers, sucking and especially when they’re in her. She knows that her lover likes to be praised, especially about how beautiful she is, how soft and smooth her skin is and most importantly she knows that most times Akane likes to be in control, it turns her on and Yuuka was more than willing to abide by her demands.

She knows that sometimes when she was stressed, she likes things rough.

Last night was a testament to this when she had pinned Yuuka against their front door, a solid knee pressed against her center, lifting her off the ground, smothering her protests with rough kisses and bites and carried her to their bedroom.

Yesterday was definitely something to be remembered. The sting from the bruises and bite marks were still apparent and she knows that Akane would later laugh at the marks she made and apologize to her with another round of sex, only a bit gentler.

She wasn’t always so rough with her, so she deduced that something might’ve happened at work and she needed to release some steam plus the weeks of not being able to be with each other would be another factor.

Yuuka bit her lip guiltily, she had been busy with a project at the office, the only time they could sit together and talk was during dinner and even then they’d be too tired to hold a conversation and just fall asleep as soon as they finished eating.

But, she’d already finished what had to be done so she’ll be a bit more free for the next few days, maybe she’d take a few days off and just spend time with her, something that she had wanted to suggest to Akane as soon as she got home had she not been attacked on sight, not that she was complaining that is.

Well, its the weekend and she was sure her partner doesn’t have anything going on later on in the day.

Smirking, Yuuka’s hand drifted downwards under the sheets and rested on Akane’s naked hip, tracing teasing circles and peppered small kisses to her face hoping to rouse her slumbering lover.

She smiled when it worked as Akane sleepily replied to her kisses and opened her eyes, blinking blearily at her.

“Hey beautiful,” Yuuka grinned at the bleary woman.

“Mn, morning” she yawned and stretched away from her, the duvet slipped away from her shoulders exposing her naked chest to Yuuka’s hungry eyes. She didn’t even bother covering herself, secretly relishing in the fact that the woman next to her was eyeing her.

“Mmm, like what you see?” she rasped out, voice still laden with sleep and turned her head towards the other woman smiling serenely, eyes crinkling into crescents.

“You know I always do”, Yuuka reached forward and kissed her deeply, they spent the next few minutes lazily making out and enjoying the quietness, the serenity of the morning.

And it’s not a fight for dominance, of desperation, no, not like last night, rather it’s a meeting of two people who know each other, knows each other’s hearts and minds and quirks. Where one leads and the other follows and they both seamlessly switch between both roles, trying to make up for the lost time.

Without them both noticing, Yuuka had gotten on top of Akane, balancing herself on her elbows placed on either side of her lover’s head and gazing down at the woman beneath her, dark hair falling over both their faces like a curtain.

Beneath her, Akane lay, brown hair splayed around her like a halo, lips pink and delectably swollen from their kissing. She placed her hands on Yuuka’s back, nails lightly scratching up and down soothingly, eliciting a moan from her lover and hummed contently at the familiar weight of the woman above her.

Something caught her eye and she lightly touched the space between Yuuka’s collarbone and neck, a bite mark that was just beginning to turn purple. In fact, Yuuka’s neck and chest were riddled with bite marks and bruises and she guiltily traced the minor wounds with a feathery light touch, afraid of hurting her even more.

“I’m sorry I was too rough on you last night” Yuuka chuckled and leaned down, giving her lover a chaste kiss.

“its okay, was something bothering you?”

“Mm yeah, work stuff, the usual” Yuuka raised an eyebrow at that, surely there must be something more than that and Akane relented, admitting the other reason.

“aaanndd…I missed you like a lot and I was horny and I needed to blow off some steam but more importantly I really really missed you” Akane pouted up at the woman above her to which she was awarded with a rueful smile and another kiss.

“Well I did want to tell you that I was planning on taking leave as soon as I got back home but someone was a little impatient”

Laughing, Akane pulled Yuuka down and embraced her, burying her face into her hair and inhaling the sweet, sweet scent that was all her.

They pulled apart and Yuuka swiftly captured her lips in a heady kiss, angling her head to deepen it. Her tongue traced over Akane’s perfect set of teeth as her lover opened her mouth a little bit wider to allow her access and Yuuka happily dove in and explored each crevice making her moan into the kiss, pulling her closer, melding their bodies into a tangled mess of limbs.

Pulling apart with a gasp, Akane gazed into Yuuka’s dark eyes, pupils dilated in lust and beneath the sheets, she could feel her crotch getting slick, practically dripping in arousal and when she raised her knee into Yuuka’s slick heat she bucked her hips and groaned, however stopping herself from grinding into the knee.

“Let me make up for it, I’ll be gentle” she whispered to the woman above her, cupping her cheek in her hand, tracing delicate circles on said cheek. Yuuka turned her head and nipped at the palm, exhaling softly. “No, let me. I’ve got a lot of catching up to do”, she smiled down at her.

“Then I’m all yours, baby”

And with that Yuuka swooped down like an eagle zoning in on its prey and captured her lips once again in a searing kiss, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip until she felt it redden and swell. A hand snaked its way down and massaged her right breast, clenching and unclenching, rubbing her taut nipple with her palm but it wasn’t enough, she needed more, always more.

“Down”, she gasped, pushing her lover’s head down towards her breasts.

“You’re so fucking beautiful”, Yuuka breathes out, marveling at the sight before and blew a hot breath against a nipple, watching it harden at the heat.

“Ngh…Yuuka”, hearing her swear arouses her further, the usually soft-spoken woman isn’t really one for swearing unlike her and coupled with the hot air on her nipple made her squirm, made her rub her thighs together in an effort to abate the roaring inferno coiling in her loins, making her oh so _wet_.

She pushed Yuuka’s head further down onto her breast, tight nipple aching to be sucked on but Yuuka decided to tease a little, instead she tentatively licked feather-light rings around her nipple and giggled when Akane groaned below her.

“Fuck…Yuuka a-ah!” she arched her back as Yuuka bit her nipple and sucked hard. Her other hand busily kneading on her other breast, fingers pinching and twisting the taut nipple.

Akane threw her head back, sparks shooting across her eyes and arched her chest further into her lover’s hot wet mouth, hands raking down her back leaving hot red trails and making Yuuka hiss in delight.

That’s going to leave marks, she thought but she’ll make up for it later.

Yuuka continued, nipping and sucking at her breasts, and inched her way further south, kissing the underside of her soft mounds and down to her stomach, marking out her path with barely-there kisses that left a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

Her lover’s skin tasted and felt exactly how she remembered. Sweet and supple, the familiar salty taste of sweat dancing on her tongue and oh so _addictive_.

Meanwhile, Akane was writhing below her, impatient. Being patient was never really her forte anyway.

“Yuuka…”she almost growled, “down”.

Gulping, Yuuka could feel herself growing wet at the command while her lover shifted and moved further up the bed, kicking off the bed sheets and leaned against the headboard, legs partially parted.

She beckoned Yuuka with a crook of her fingers and like a puppy eager to please, her lover quickly laid on her front, slowly parting the legs in front of her. She placed a small kiss on the inside of her thigh and nipped at the small mole there, hearing a sharp intake of breath and a shudder ripple through the body above her.

Then, she felt Akane’s hand comb through her hair, scratching at the base of her neck before holding it back away from her face as she hovers before the slick heat laid bare before her.

She breathed in deeply the familiar scent, heady and musky and something that was Akane’s alone, it makes her head spin and her mouth to water. Tentatively she gave an exploratory swipe at the swollen bundle of nerves and felt Akane tighten her hold on her hair, whimpering.

She looked up and held in her breath at the sight of Akane, mouth open wide and eyes shut tight, gasping and anticipating her next move. Yuuka moaned, unable to keep quiet at the sight of the woman she loves, so beautiful and sexy with sweat glistening her forehead.

“You’re so sexy,” she sputtered out impulsively, eyes wide and then lowers her head again, licking at the swollen lips, tracing them lightly with the tip of her tongue and caught one between her lips and sucked. She felt the slight twitch of muscle under skin and runs her tongue along her outer lips, then inside, playing with the sensitive flesh.

She circled the tip of her tongue over her lover’s swollen clit, feeling the body above her quiver and shudder as it responded to her ministrations.

Akane’s body was strung tight, ready to come undone at even the slightest of touch so when Yuuka’s tongue made contact with her aching sex, her body shuddered involuntarily and made her tighten her grasp on Yuuka’s dark hair and she dug her heels into her back, anchoring her there.

She’s aroused past the point of no return.

It was too much but at the same time, it still wasn’t enough.

She jerked Yuuka’s head upwards, a bit too hard judging from her wince but who could blame her, she was hovering dangerously close over the point of ecstasy and what Akane wants she gets.

“Yuuka, I need it, I need it now”, she managed to gasp out at the woman under her whose chin was slick with her arousal.

Already knowing what her lover wants, Yuuka began coating her fingers with her pooling slickness and tentatively entered her middle finger to which Akane responded with a jerk of her hips.

“More, Yuuka…”she shuddered, one hand grabbing at the headboard, the other fisted in Yuuka’s hair.

She could have sworn she heard the headboard creak in her iron grip.

Yuuka obliged and added another finger and pumped slowly, tongue moving in a blur, licking and sucking intermittently while Akane rocked her hips with each thrust.

Still, Akane needed more. She’s never gone beyond two fingers before but she desperately needed it, needed to fill in the void within her.

“More” she whimpered and gasped loudly as Yuuka slid in her last two fingers, so wet was she that they slid in effortlessly and the stretch, the sense of fullness was amazing, making her shudder in delight. She pulled Yuuka’s face towards her and kissed her deeply all the while rocking her hips in time with her partner’s fingers.

She clutched onto her for dear life as their pace got faster, her body twitched with each hit of Yuuka’s palm against her clit.

“Make me come”, the breathy command sets Yuuka ablaze with renewed vigor, always eager to please her lover.

Her fingers thrust faster and faster, driving her lover towards ecstasy. She could hear her high cries and shuddering breaths coming out faster as she tries to chase after her impending orgasm.

She knows that Akane is ready now and with her face tucked into the crook of her lover’s neck, she searched for that one spot that would make her lover tumble over the edge, her ear. Biting into it hard, she crooked her long fingers upwards scratching the rough spot of her G-spot simultaneously and yet she doesn’t stop there, pushing and pushing, faster and faster until her lover’s body goes tense, and she feels her release pouring over her fingers in spurts, hot and wet.

A loud gasp, like a swimmer’s first breath erupting from water and Akane comes undone, curling into herself, pulling Yuuka into her closer as she rides wave after wave all the while listening to the murmurs of praises, of promises and of love being uttered in her ear.

Then, silence.

Her body goes slack, spent, she leaned her forehead on the other’s shoulder and her body thrums with the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm. White stars dotted faintly beneath her closed eyelids as she tries to focus, tries to remember how to breathe.

And Yuuka holds her, anchors her down, waits for her to come back to her. Her heart beats wildly and she could hear her blood roaring in her ears and she calmly withdrew her fingers, and Akane sighs at the loss of contact, already feeling as if Yuuka was too far away and immediately grabbed her lover’s face kissing her, soft and slow.

She smiled into the kiss, tasting herself on her lover’s tongue and licked at the wetness covering her chin and cheeks causing the woman before her to giggle and in turn making herself giggle breathlessly as well.

Then they both leaned in, foreheads touching, gazing softly at each other and the room fell into silence.

It’s everything that she had desperately missed, having her back in her arms.

It’s not just lust, not just the mind-blowing sex but also the comfort, the feeling of having someone to love, someone that was only hers that knows exactly what she wants wordlessly.

Later, when she could breathe normally again without her chest burning, Akane nuzzled their foreheads together closer.

“I love you,” she breathes out.

“I love you too, so much”, Yuuka smiles a crooked grin and kisses her.

Smirking into the kiss, Akane pushed Yuuka’s shoulders back then straddles her. She reached for Yuuka’s right hand, fingers still sticky with her release and drew them into her mouth, licking and sucking each digit clean, smoldering eyes never leaving the woman below her.

Yuuka moaned at the erotic display, feeling herself getting wetter with each stroke of Akane’s nimble tongue on her fingers. “You said you’ll take leave for the next few days’ right?” Yuuka gasped,

“Yes ma’am”, already feeling herself getting drenched down there.

“Perfect, we’ve got all the time in the world then,” Akane purrs and descends upon her willing victim, intent on making the best of the time that they both finally have.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it.  
> I've gone against my oath of not writing smut for Yuukanen.  
> I have desecrated my holy business ship.
> 
> Stone me to death if you must.
> 
> \--
> 
> Anywho, comments and criticisms are much appreciated! Apologies for any sort of grammar mistakes.


End file.
